New Edition
by xxRivaxx
Summary: She knew he would freak out when she told him but she didn't expect...this KakaSaku This is a oneshot I wrote a while back if people like it I'll turn it into a drabble but Please Read and Review...I just edited it now sorry about the bad punctuation


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor it's characters only this story :D**

* * *

><p><strong>New Edition<strong>

"Soooo when are you gonna tell him," Ino asked quietly sipping her coffee.

"I don't know maybe never I don't know how he would handle it," replied Sakura sitting back in her chair.

"What you can't do that you have to tell him you can't keep acting like this like its nothing."

"What do you suppose I do, tell just waltz on in and tell him, _Oh by the way meet the newest edition to our relationship_ ,you know how he is with _surprises_."

"He might accept it you never know."

"I can see this ending badly but may as well give it a shot."

"Well looks like we are going shopping," Ino said placing money down on the table to pay for their coffee.

"What why," Sakura asked over her coffee.

"Well your going to have to get some supplies," Ino said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world which it kinda was in their situation.

Later that day…

"Honey I'm home, where are you?" Sakura called out kicking the door closed behind her.

"I'm in the lounge," Came her reply.

"Oh well I have a surprise for you," She said hiding a box and bags behind her back schooling a guiltyish.

He sniffed the air curiously catching a different scent in the air detecting one that made his skin itch and throat dry.

"Sakura," He said carefully testing her reaction putting his book down.

"Kakashi just please don't freak out but umm I ahh I kinda," She stuttered shifting.

"What honey you can tell me anything," he said softly urging her on.

"Close your eyes for a second," She handed him a small shoe box. "Okay you can open them now," He opened his eyes and stared down at the box in his hands looking at her for confirmation he looked back down then he slid open the lid and inside lay 2 small lumps of fur curled on their side nuzzling each other their tails curled around their bodies. He dropped the box which Sakura caught easily midair and retreated back from the things like they were cursed.

"Kakashi you nearly killed them," She screamed checking to see if they were okay.

"Sakura what did I tell you about cats NO," He growled putting more distance between himself and the 'infernal' creatures.

"But Kakashi come on look at them they are sooo cute you can't possibly say no to them," She cooed hold up the kittens and rubbing her cheeks against their fur.

"I just did, NO, now take them back to where you got them, not in my house," He barked the couch creating some kind of sufficient barrier between them. She placed them back in their box where they just curled up to each other like before.

"It's my house and No I'm not taking them back they are staying I found them in an alleyway Kakashi please can we keep-," She was cut off by growling, literal growling.

"Oh please, stop acting like a dog Kakashi come on your being childish," She scolded.

"I don't care NO CATS," He snapped.

"Nope their staying end of story and I already bought them a bed, blanket, brushes, bottles, this special milk for them_ and_ toys."

"Sakura," He moaned.

"Hey it's either they stay or you can sleep on the couch for the rest of your life."

"Sakura come on," He moaned again.

"Couch," She threatened hand on her hips.

"Sakura," He whined like a hurt puppy.

"Floor."

"FINE they can stay," He huffed giving in with a pout.

"Your so whipped," She said giving him a kiss through his mask "Thanks honey."

"Keh," Folding his arms across his chest.

"Aww you look so cute when you sulk."

"Hn," turning his back to her planning on ignore her for a rest of the day.

"Oh by the way they are going to have to sleep in our bed for the first few weeks so I can keep an eye on them."

"What! No, no way I'm not having CATS in _my_ bed." He yelled spinning around to face her.

"Get used to it," she teased picking up the box and their supplies she made her way to their bedroom.

"Come on Sakura this isn't fair," he whinged watching her take the infernal creatures into his bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm I don't know where this one came from but yeah I wrote it a while ago and its just soooooo cute. If I get enough reviews (If any) I might turn this into a Drabble...Anywayz hope you liked it too and Review<strong>

**Yours Sincerely  
><strong>

**xxRivaxx**


End file.
